De Borracheras a Extraños Millonarios
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: EEQCR: Reto Un desastre de Noche. Después de que su insistente prima, Lily Potter la convenciera de ir al nuevo Bar, Rose Weasley jamás se imagino que aquella noche terminaría en desastre. Una borrachera, depravados y un extraño y atractivo Millonario.
1. Primera Parte

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado**

* * *

**De Borracheras a Extraños Millonarios**

**Primera Parte**

— Insisto Rose, _tienes_ que salir —solté un gruñido y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre todo el papeleo que tenía en mi escritorio.

Lily llevaba días tratando de convencerme para que fuera con ella a tomar unas copas al bar que recién abrieron el fin de semana pasado, cuando nos mudamos, ella me dijo que deberíamos ir, para festejar.

— Ya te dije que no. Tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes finales —simplemente no podía, además ¿Ir por unas copas? ¿A tomar? ¿Alcohol? Ni de broma. No soy del tipo de chicas que se emborracha cada fin de semana o cuando le viene la oportunidad.

— ¡Pero si ya has estudiado _toda_ la semana! —Dio un pisotón en el suelo de madera— ¡Seguro que ya hasta te lo sabes de memoria!

— Lily, de ninguna manera voy a ir a un bar para emborracharme, debes estar loca si crees que aceptaré ¿Por qué no vas con Roxanne o Dominique?

— ¡Pero yo no quiero ir con ellas! —Hizo una mala cara y sacudió la cabeza varias veces—. Son más grandes que yo.

— Yo también lo soy —arqueé una ceja. Ella volvió a dar un pisotón al piso como una niña pequeña.

— A ellas no les gusta salir con personas menores, ya me lo han dejado en claro. Y tú sólo eres un año y meses más grande, no es tanta la diferencia —se encogió de hombros.

Esta discusión no nos lleva a ningún lado. Ella apenas tiene 18 años, y al ser una de las más pequeñas de la familia y consentidas no tiene a nadie más, que no sea yo, para salir ¿Pero cómo hacerle entender que no me apetece salir a tomar? ¡Es Lily con quién hablo!

— ¿Y si le dices a Hugo? —Tengo que probar con mi hermano, ellos dos son como uñas y carne, como yo lo soy con Albus. Me vuelve a hacer mala cara.

— Hugo tiene novia y estará ocupado. Siempre lo está —abro mi ojos sorprendida, al parecer ya ha pensado en todos y yo soy su última esperanza.

Lily sólo quiere que la dejen de ver como una niña pequeña. Ella ya es mayor de edad y quiere hacer cosas de grandes. Lamentablemente yo soy la única mujer más cercana a su edad ¿Quiere una noche de chicas?

— _Por favor_… —la miro a los ojos, mi estómago me da un pinchazo de culpabilidad, bueno… es sólo una noche, ya he estudiado toda la semana y estoy muy segura que pasaré ese examen… pero ¿Beber alcohol? Tal vez no _tenga _que hacerlo, y si lo hago, una copa no hará daño.

¡Maldición Lily!

— De acuerdo —me cuesta tanto decir estas palabras, esto no va conmigo, con mis principios, yo _soy _la señorita nunca-hace-nada-malo.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —Me rodea en sus brazos y comienza a chillar y saltar de la emoción. Fuerzo una sonrisa, estoy haciendo algo por ella, algo que ella _desea_ no debería sentirme mal por ello.

Acabo de adquirir un departamento con Lily, las dos trabajamos en un café y nos repartiremos la renta a la mitad para pagarlo, lo sobrante serán para nuestros gastos. Hoy es viernes así que tengo que buscar algo para ponerme en la noche, tal vez pueda pedirle un vestido a Victoire, ella tiene mucha ropa y siempre está queriendo prestármela o arreglarme para cualquier evento. Sí, supongo que la llamaré para que venga.

Tacones, le pediré tacones. Lily no me dejará ir con zapatos planos, aunque tampoco debería dejarme ir con altos, soy tan torpe que seguro me vendré cayendo en la acera o simplemente al bajarme del auto. Me llevaré los planos en la bolsa por si acaso.

Guardo mis notas de estudio y apago la computadora. Es un poco tarde, debería ir a bañarme o Lily me ganará, ella se tarda horas. _¿De verdad quiero hacerlo? _No, la verdad es que _no _quiero ir a ese bar, a veces odio ser tan blanda, debí haber sido más insistente, debí haberle dicho _no, no y no_, hasta que se hiciera la idea de que sería imposible convencerme. Dios, ¿Por qué no soy más egoísta?

Arrastro mis pies hacia el baño y en lugar de ducharme, abro la llave del grifo y comienzo a llenar la bañera. Una hora sumergida ahí podrá relajarme para lo que viene, una noche insoportable, llena de adultos con deseos de emborracharse a más no poder…

Me paro en seco justo cuando desabrocho mi blusa… ¿Y sí Lily se emborracha? Mi rostro empalidece. Tío Harry jamás me lo perdonaría, mi madre me reprocharía por ser tan irresponsable y por dejar que eso ocurriera. No, no dejaré que eso le suceda. La dejaré tomar como máximo dos cócteles y ligeros… ¿Y sí alguien se aprovecha de ella? Esta vez mi estómago se revuelve. Eso pasa en los bares, suele suceder. No voy a dejar que vaya sola a ninguna parte, es mi responsabilidad…

¿En qué demonios me metí?

Doy un respingo y cuando termino de quitarme la ropa me meto con cuidado en la bañera. Vierto un poco de aceite de olor a rosas y me relajo…

Nada de exámenes finales, primas locas con hormonas aceleradas, ni bares con alcohol y depravados.

_Toc, toc…_

Abro un ojo, después lo cierro. El golpeteo vuelve otra vez, abro los dos poco a poco hasta que escucho a Lily gritar del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Rose, sal de ahí, llevas una hora! —vuelve al tocar con insistencia. ¡_Mierda, me quedé dormida! _

Me levanto de la bañera, me enjuago rápidamente y alcanzo mi toalla. Con extrema rapidez termino de secarme y salgo del baño hacia mi habitación.

— Lo siento, me quedé dormida —le doy una sonrisa tímida en forma de disculpa.

— ¿Aceite de rosas? —Arquea una ceja media divertida— ¿Lista para en la noche?—pongo los ojos en blanco y me encierro en mi cuarto.

10 minutos más tarde estoy vestida con algo cómodo. Tomo el teléfono para llamar a Victoire para que me eche una mano. Es tan linda conmigo por teléfono, incluso se emociona y la oigo chillar y aplaudir desde la línea. Me dice que en unos minutos llega y corta enseguida. Creo que le he hecho realidad un sueño, un sueño frustrado. No todos los días tendrás a Rose Weasley pidiéndote que la maquilles. No, a mí me gusta estar en la comodidad de unos pantalones de mezclilla y blusas normales, sin maquillaje.

Al poco tiempo, Victoire llega y para entonces, Lily sigue en el baño, supongo que haciendo lo mismo que yo, relajándose. Voy hacia ella y la saludo de beso en las dos mejillas, después me quedo perpleja. Lleva cuatro vestidos dentro de una bolsa negra y un maletín con maquillaje e instrumentales para el cabello. Lo máximo que puedo reconocer es un secador, porque eso es lo único que tengo.

— ¡Me acabas de hacer la noche! Y no digo día porque no hay solo ahora —me sonríe radiantemente—. Vamos a tu habitación y hagamos magia —me guiña el ojo. Me hubiera dado la mano y guiado hacia mi recámara pero sus manos están tan acopadas que no puede.

Tomo los cuatro vestidos para ayudarle un poco. Al llegar los deposito sobre la cama y yo me siento al borde en ella, esperando para que todo esto comience. Victoire deja su maletín sobre mi tocador, lo abre y yo quedo deslumbrada ante tantos cosméticos y productos de belleza.

Me sonríe burlona. Saca un paquete de toallitas y empieza a limpiar mi rostro. Cierro los ojos y me dejó ir a su cuidado profesional. Siento que me está frotando algo cremoso en el rostro, lo deja ir por mi barbilla, mejillas, frente y por mis ojeras. Luego me pasa una brocha gigante por el rostro que me hace cosquillas y estornudar.

— Son polvos. Así la base se quedará fija —me limito asentir, no tengo idea a que se refiere. Parece darse cuenta porque se ríe.

Frunzo el ceño.

Escucho a Lily salir del baño y después cerrar la puerta de su cuarto. Aún no sabe que Victoire está aquí ni que la he llamado. A lo mejor quiera maquillarla también, supongo que aceptará, le encanta esto. A eso se dedica.

Minutos más tarde, ya ha terminado con mi rostro. Abro los ojos y me quedo anonada con la visión que me regresa mi espejo… _¿Esa soy yo? _No puedo creérmelo, luzco mayor, madura y…

— Sexy. Te vez sexy —sonrío, una sonrisa diferente, no a la que la Rose, común y corriente daría, sino a esta Rose.

— Dios… mío… Estoy irreconocible —mis labios lograr decirlo en un respingo.

— Tengo un vestido perfecto para ti —toma un vestido, le quita la envoltura y me lo muestra. Es de manga larga, con espalda abierta en V y algo corto, todo hecho de lentejuelas doradas.

— ¡Está hermoso, Vic! —Lo tomó entre mis manos observando las lentejuelas brillar ante la luz de cuarto.

— Pruébatelo. Tengo un peinado en mente que iría perfectamente con ese vestido—sin demorarme mucho me lo pongo y sólo le pido ayuda con la cremallera.

Vuelvo a sentarme al pie de la cama y ella vuelve hacer magia, pero con mi cabello. De su maletín, saca una plancha y el secador. Quita la liga de mi cabello y lo seca, después lo alacia y lo recoge en una cola de caballo.

Listo, ha terminado conmigo y vuelvo a sonreír. Jamás me habían arreglado tanto, jamás me había sentido tan hermosa. Ahora entiendo porque Victoire tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto conmigo.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Vic! —la abrazo emocionada.

— De nada, Rose. Puedes pedirme el favor cuando quieras —me quiña el ojo.

— ¡Victoire! —Chilla Lily desde la puerta. Lleva un vestido verde botella, de manga corta y con entalle en la cintura. El color se le ve genial—. No te escuché llegar… ¡Pero que…! ¡Rose! ¿Eres tú?

— Vamos Lily —siento enrojecer mis mejillas aún más de lo que ya están por el maquillaje.

— Ven aquí Lily y déjame arreglarte —Lily chilla y corre dando saltitos hacia mi cama. Victoire vuelve a sacar los cosméticos.

…

Despedimos a Victoire gustosas con el resultado. Ambas nos vemos hermosas, guapas y atractivas. ¡Lily ni siquiera luce como alguien de 18! ¡Parece cuatro años mayor! No quiero pensar de cuanto me veré, pero aun así estoy satisfecha, lista para ir al bar, libre de preocupaciones, quien sabe, quizá y me permita un cóctel.

Tomamos nuestros bolsos y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor. Al entrar no dejo de observarme. Me veo hermosa, soy linda y ni un rastro de mis horrorosas pechas.

Llamamos un taxi, y después de varios intentos, logramos conseguir uno. Lily le da la dirección al taxista con algo de exaltación. Debería agradecerme esto, estoy a punto de hacer realidad su sueño.

Cuando llegamos estoy igual o más emocionada que Lily, abro la puerta y salgo tan rápido que si no fuera por Lily ahorita estaría sobre la banqueta. Le doy una sonrisa tímida en forma de agradecimiento, ella pone los ojos en blanco y niega varias veces.

— ¡Vamos Rose! —Me jala de la muñeca hacia la entrada donde hay una fila como de 45 personas. Bueno, lo acaban de abrir, es fin de semana, es lógico que vaya a estar muy lleno.

Minutos después y varios adolescentes rechazados con ID's falsas, llega nuestro turno. Lily muy orgullosa le tiende su ID al hombre de seguridad. Éste la examina muy minuciosamente hasta comprobar que es real, asiente y dejar pasar a Lily.

Yo le doy la mía con la mano muy temblorosa, no sé si es porque estoy nerviosa o emocionada. El hombre me echa un vistazo furtivo, pero me deja pasar.

— ¡Por fin! —Grita Lily con los brazos al aire y comienza a dar vueltas. Miro a los lados asegurándome que nadie más esté viendo este espectáculo.

— Calma Lily —La sujeto del brazo—. Vamos a buscar una mesa —vuelve a gritar y me sigue gustosa.

Encontramos una mesa de dos y nos sentamos. En segundos se nos acerca una mesera para tomarnos la orden. ¿Sería muy soso de mi parte pedir agua? Supongo que sí. Miró el menú y al final me decido por una sencilla _Piña Colada. _

— En seguida les traigo su orden —dice la mesera después de que Lily pidiera un _Cosmopolitan._

¿Desde cuándo sabe de cócteles?

— ¿Lily? —No me hace caso, tiene los ojos cerrados y está moviéndose al ritmo de la música. No me gusta esto, pronto me pedirá ir a bailar con ella.

— Vamos a bailar —me dice canturreando poco después que nuestras bebidas llegan. Me siento un poco _novata_ por pedir una _Piña Colada._

— Pero —se levanta totalmente ajena a mis reproches. Me toma del brazo con la mano que no está agarrando su _Cosmopolitan_, me lleva a la pista.

Me siento aún más estúpida. Yo no sé bailar, no sé cómo hacer esos movimientos exóticos y extraños que hace Lily con sus caderas y brazos.

— ¡Muévete! —Me grita Lily encima de la música. Seguro es el Cosmopolitan que se tomó—. Sólo siente la música… —Canturrea sin dejar de moverse.

…

—Bébelo —Me tiende un _shot de Tequila, _la miro alarmada. Me he dicho que sólo bebería un coctel— y rápido —ella toma el suyo y espera a que yo haga lo mismo. Luego de pensarlo varias veces me decido que no me hará tanto daño. Jamás he bebido y no creo que me afecte.

Ella levanta su dedo índice susurrando: "A la una…", y así sucesivamente hasta tres, y me lo bebo de golpe.

Hago una mueca de asco e irritación. El licor me quema la garganta y me sube hasta las orejas ¡Dios mío esto sabe horrible!, sabe asqueroso pero luego me deja una sensación un poco… placentera.

—Quema —digo con la voz rasposa. Lily comienza a burlarse de mí. Siento mis mejillas arder más de lo que el licor ya ha provocado.

— ¡Pues sí! —Me lo dice como si fuera… obvio. Vuelvo a sonrojarme…

Abro mis ojos sorprendida ¿Acaso ya lo ha hecho antes? ¿Cómo puedo ser más novata yo que ella? Debería decirle a Tío Harry que cuide más a Lily, apenas tiene 18, el mes pasado los acaba de cumplir.

—¡Otro! —dice aplaudiendo. El bartender le ofrece dos nuevos _shots_. Mi alma cae al suelo.

Vuelve al contar hasta tres y nos los volvemos a tomar de un trago. Me vuelve a quemar la garganta y las orejas, pero esta vez el sentimiento ya es más familiar.

De pronto estoy más suelta y sigo sin problema alguno a Lily hacia la pista de baile y no sé cómo demonios hago para moverme del mismo modo que ella. Me siento más feliz y me río por cualquier estupidez, Lily está igual que yo, o tal vez yo estoy peor que ella.

No, no puede ser. Yo soy la adulta responsable.

Me distraigo por un momento, cuando vuelvo veo que Lily está hablando con un castaño muy guapo. Sonrío como tonta. Lily es muy suelta con los hombres y segura. Quisiera poder ser así… Vaya la está invitando a bailar. Ojalá no sea de a rato y puedan conocerse mejor y ¿Quién sabe? Empezar a salir…

…

Después de varios cócteles más, siento que ya no puedo. Todo a mi alrededor girar de manera alarmante, estoy tan mareada que no puedo seguir más de pie. Mi estómago está revuelto y mi cabeza me duele. Dios mío me siento fatal.

Me siento con esfuerzo en nuestra mesa, me tomo la cabeza entre las manos y cierro los ojos. Tengo que irme, tengo que irme a casa. Necesito decirle a Lily.

Subo la mirada en busca de mi prima, pero no la veo por ninguna parte ¿En dónde rayos está? Tengo que encontrarla, pero no sé si mis piernas puedan seguir soportando mi peso.

_Demonios._

Me levantó con cuidado aferrándome a la silla, mis piernas tiemblan un poco, pero mi vista está borrosa. Me voy a la pista de baile y busco entre las personas, ninguna tiene las características de Lily. Se me ocurre ir al baño, pero antes de entrar me alejo, se me viene un sabor asqueroso a la boca y algo me dice que si entro vomitaré.

Odio vomitar, tengo una extraña fobia a eso. No, no puedo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡El celular!

Rápidamente me llevo la mano hacia mi bolso, es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que no tengo mi bolso… gimo en voz alta, ¡Perdí mi bolso! Ahí tenía todo, dinero, ID y mi celular. ¿Ahora cómo rayos encontraré a Lily?

Salgo del bar con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Lily, pero no es así. Sólo hay gente deseosa de entrar al bar y alguno que otro esperando por un taxi sin suerte alguna. ¿Qué hago ahora?

Suelto un respingo y cuando quiero entrar de nuevo, el guardia me pide mí ID. Empalidezco. Perdí mi bolso, ya no puedo entrar. Doy un gemido y aún más temblorosa me voy caminando en busca de algún lugar para sentarme. Una jardinera.

— ¿Estás sola? —siento el vello de mi espalda erizarse. Alguien pregunta a mis espaldas y su voz no suena nada amigable.

—No-no, yo-o ya me iba —digo tartamudeando, parte borracha y parte asustada. Me levanto rápidamente lo que me trae un mareo de lo más horrible. Mi estómago se revuelve aún más.

—Me parece que sí —el hombre se acerca peligrosamente. Trago en seco, mi visión está distorsionada, parece que hay dos hombres… ahora uno… dos y medio…

Siento un tiró en mi brazo y me estampo contra un pecho grande y duro. Me da repulsión. Chilló muy alto y antes de que pueda hacer otra cosa más, ya me está besando.

Su aliento sabe a cerveza barata y cigarros. Intentó gritar y separarme de él, pero es inútil. _¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco! _

Una fuerza desconocida me separa de aquel hombre, yo me tambaleo en mi tacones y caigo de bruces en el asfalto. Oigo una segunda voz ajena reclamar, instantes más tarde un sonido sordo. Se están golpeando.

_Por favor has que se detenga, por favor has que se detenga. Por favor llévenme a casa… quiero irme a casa ¿Dónde estás Lily?_

— ¿Estás bien? —Me pregunta mi rescatador. Sin embargo me siento tan mal que termino vomitando sobre el piso.

Gimo en un lloriqueo.

— Ven —dice con un poco de repulsión. Me ayuda a levantarme y me lleva a la jardinera en la que estaba sentada. Me viene otra arcada, él me aparta el cabello de la cara y me deja vomitar una y otra vez hasta que siento que no tengo nada en el estómago.

Estoy llorando ahora, odio vomitar, no puedo respirar, siento que me ahogo.

— Por favor —sollozo con la voz entrecortada, cómo si él pudiera ayudarme. Me siento tan mal.

— ¿Necesitas un Doctor? —Me pregunta algo irritado, yo niego la cabeza pero resulta peor, me da otra arcada y vomito— ¿Puedes levantarte? —Asiento un poco y cuando lo hago mis piernas me tiemblan como gelatina—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

— Sí —digo débilmente.

— ¿Dónde vives? —mi mente se queda en blanco, no puedo recordar la dirección, apenas compramos el departamento. La única que se sabe la dirección es Lily, a la cual, eventualmente, no encuentro.

Parece notar en mi rostro lleno de preocupación que no lo sé. Suelta un respingo, lo sé, yo también estaría así si tuviera que cuidar a una _estúpida _que se pasó de copas.

— No tienes que hacer esto —le digo balbuceando por los efectos del alcohol— si no quieres.

— No digas estupideces —me corta tajante—. Te llevaré a mi departamento —mis ojos se amplían. No lo conozco, hace unos momentos un tipo trato de aprovecharse de mí y ahora él intenta llevarme a su departamento—. No te voy a tocar si eso es lo que piensas.

— _Pero… _—no me deja continuar. Saca su celular y marca. Se aleja un poco de mí, pero sin quitarme el ojo.

No lo he observado bien, ni siquiera puedo verlo distinguidamente. Sólo sé que tiene cabello rubio, que viste bien y su perfume también.

—En unos minutos vendrán por nosotros —me dice sentándose a mi lado. Estoy tan mareada y cansada que podría quedarme dormida aquí mismo. Me he calmado un poco, ya no estoy llorando, pero sigo preocupada—. No te duermas —me advierte, lo miro a los ojos. Son grises.

—Me gustan tus ojos —digo sin pensarlo y con voz vaga, él pone la mirada en blanco.

—Estás delirando —pone su mano en mi frente— y tienes fiebre.

…

Un carro negro llega. Es de esos autos costosos que jamás en la vida podría, ni siquiera soñar, tener. Él pone una mano bajo mi rodilla y la otra en mi espalda y antes de que me dé cuenta me está llevando en brazos en auto. Lo agradezco porque sé que no podría caminar sin caerme al auto, también porque quiero descansar. Él cierra la puerta y me mantiene así, en sus brazos.

Cierro los ojos, ignorando su advertencia de no quedarme dormida, pero lo hago. Lo último que soy consciente es de un chasquido de labios.

Me despiertan sus movimientos al querer bajarse del auto conmigo en brazos. Gimo un poco, pero vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas desde aquí arriba, podría vomitar de nuevo, pero me reprimo las ganas con todo mi ser.

Llegamos al elevador, aprieta unos botones y la sacudida me pone peor. _Voy a vomitar, lo sé. Voy a vomitar. _

Aprieto mis ojos y mi boca. Las puertas se abren y entramos a su departamento. Mantengo los ojos cerrados hasta sentir que me depositan en una cama y es ahí cuando realmente me desvanezco, lentamente hacia la oscuridad.

**N/A**: _Esto participa para __**El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**__: __**Reto Un desastre de Noche. **__Wow! No puedo creer que se me haya ocurrido esto tan rápido! Tengo la idea rondando por mi cabeza y hasta sé como terminarlo y todo. Él único problema es que me va a quedar algo largo! _

_Batallé en ponerle en nombre, por lo general no batallo, pero este si fue difícil, creo que está bien. _

_De a acuerdo, espero que te guste esta primera parte. Rose simplemente me encantó, es divertida ponerla en este papel de "la que nunca hace nada mal", por eso, cuando hace algo en contra de sus principios es sumamente chistoso o entretenido de leer. _

_Los reviews estarían muy bien agradecidos, es bueno saber de vez en cuando que lo haces bien o mal._

_Bien, este capítulo ha sido corregido y beteado por mi Beta _Emmie_Gin.

_Hasta luego. (arroba)LivingInFairy_


	2. Segunda Parte

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado**

* * *

**De Borracheras a Extraños Millonarios**

**Segunda Parte**

El dolor de cabeza me hace gemir, mi cuerpo está abatido y la luz del sol me molesta bastante. No quiero abrir los ojos, ni siquiera quiero levantarme de la cama, sólo quiero seguir durmiendo hasta que se me pase todo este cansancio, pero no puedo.

Me echo la almohada en el rostro, hago un último intento por dormir el cual es en vano. Mi sistema me dice que es hora de levantarse, de lo contrario, me seguirá molestando todos los síntomas de la resaca.

Me incorporo lentamente, soltando uno que otro quejillo, estiro los brazos y… siento algo _extraño,_ bastante_ frío_. Abro los ojos y suelto un grito. No sé qué es peor ¿No saber en dónde demonios estás o estar en ropa interior? _¡Dios, que sucedió! _

Y lo peor viene a mi mente con los escasos recuerdos que tengo de la noche pasada. Lo último que puedo ser consciente es que un hombre extraño intentaba aprovecharse de mí a la fuerza…

Sollozo. Me llevo al puño a la boca y un sentimiento de repulsión me viene. _¿Es en serio? _Algo me dice que no, que si fuera verdad mi situación estaría mucho peor. Quiero confiar en este sexto sentido.

Miro a mi alrededor, temblorosa, tengo frío. Estoy en una habitación un poco amplia, tiene su propio armario donde descansa el vestido de lentejuelas de Victoire, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un tocador estilo victoriano y en la silla a juego, están las zapatillas que usaba.

Alguien toca la puerta, me quedó muda, cuando veo que el picaporte se gira, me tapo hasta el cuello con las sabanas.

— Buenos días —me dice _él, _y de pronto una fragmento más viene a mi mente, _claro, él te quitó al degenerado de encima. _

No hago nada más que mirarlo. Es bastante atractivo, tiene el cabello rubio, ojos grises y tez blanca. Viste nada menos que unos pantalones de mezclilla casuales y una camisa negra.

Siento mis mejillas encenderse al darme cuenta en qué condiciones me encuentro. Estoy con el maquillaje corrido, despeinada y con toda la pinta de estar teniendo una _enorme_ resaca y en... ropa interior.

— Te traje chocolate caliente —me dice con indiferencia, su rostro ni siquiera muestra un gramo de preocupación. Aun así agradezco el detalle.

— ¿Chocolate? —Pregunto confundida y mi voz suena tan diminuta, tímida y rasposa.

— Cuando me _pasa_, **quiero ese chocolate** —hace un movimiento de cabeza aludiendo a la taza que deposita en la mesita de noche—. Es suizo.

Hago un intento de sonrisa. Su tono de voz no mejora mucho mi ánimo, me hace sentir _indeseada. _

— También aspirinas. Supongo que ahorita debes sentirte fatal —hace una mueca.

Me estiro para tomar el chocolate y el botecito de aspirinas, cuando lo hago la sabana se resbala exponiendo más de lo deseado. Mi semblante se vuelve carmesí, tal como mi cabello y me apresuro a cubrirme. Él parece no importarle.

— Lo siento —bajo la mirada y juego con mis dedos—. Seguro que no planeabas pasar así la noche.

— No, no lo pensaba —me dice fríamente y cortante. Me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, es bastante intimidante—. Haré algo para desayunar. Si gustas puedes usar el baño ¿Prefieres usar tu vestido o que te traiga ropa limpia?

Mi rostro se contrae y lo miro alarmada, él me quitó el vestido mientras dormía, mi mente piensa lo peor llenándome de preocupación. Él debe haber supuesto mis pensamientos por mi reacción, su expresión endurece.

— No te toqué si es lo que piensas —indica tajante—. Te traeré ropa limpia —dice y sin más que decir se retira de la habitación.

Me hundo en la cama después de tomarme el chocolate con las aspirinas. Lily debe estar muy preocupada por mí, no quiero ni pensar en cómo estarán mis padres. Cuando se enteren seguro me matarán. No sé qué hacer.

Luego de 10 minutos llorando en silencio, me cubro con una bata que encuentro en el armario y voy directo al baño. Me doy una ducha exuberante y relajante. Al salir me doy cuenta que ha puesto ropa limpia. Es una camiseta negra y shorts para deporte que se ajustan en la cintura y unas pantuflas.

Al vestirme, salgo de la habitación tímidamente. Mis fosas nasales se llenan con un delicioso aroma de huevos revueltos, tocino y pan tostado. Mi estómago ruge en protesta, no tengo nada en mi estómago, lo vomité todo anoche. Un escalofrío me recorre.

— Siéntate —me ordena a los pocos segundos que llego. Hago lo que me pide y lo veo cocinar.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —pregunto. Es una costumbre, cuando veía a mi mamá cocinar le ofrecía ayuda y terminaba por hacer lo restante.

El sólo me dirige una mirada fría.

— No —me estremezco. _Deja de ser así conmigo, me haces sentir peor._

— Lo siento —mi voz se quiebra un poco. Es la culpabilidad, él no tenía por qué ayudarme, sin embargo lo hizo, me llevó a su departamento, me dio aspirinas, ropa limpia y me hace el desayuno.

— Ya lo habías dicho, ahora come —pone un plato lleno de comida, después me sirve jugo de naranja.

— Gracias… por todo —me mira a los ojos, por fin su semblante se ablanda, siento un gran alivio.

Se sienta en frente de mí con su plato servido y comienza a comer. Lo hace de forma tan elegante que me da vergüenza comer. Intento ignorar ese sentimiento, muero de hambre.

Enseguida, me doy cuenta que no sé su nombre. Me lo replanteo si debería preguntarle para romper este silencio incómodo.

— Disculpa… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —titubeo un par de veces. Frunce el ceño, _oh, no._

— Scorpius Malfoy —me contesta y sé que lo hace por educación, _si no querías decírmelo, está bien—. _¿Y tú?

— Rose Weasley —sonrió débilmente. Agacho la mirada en cuanto siento su mirada profundizar la mía. Su mirada es demasiado penetrante, fría e intimidante.

— En cuanto termines tu desayuno, te llevaré a tu casa —Me dice cuando termina su plato y lo deja en el fregadero. _¿Cómo rayos es la dirección? _

Lily se la sabe, debe saberla, la tiene anotada en su celular y en la cartera, puedo decirle más o menos en donde es, lo sé si veo los edificios que ya me son familiares, pero las calles no. ¿Y sí le llamo para que me de la dirección? ¿Un mensaje de texto? ¿Me puedo atrever a pedirle su celular?

Termino mi desayuno y me quedó sentada con la espalda erguida, sumergida en mis pensamientos. Él retira mi plato, después se sienta aún lado mío, siento una estática extraña cuando posa su mano en mi hombro.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Asiento ligeramente— ¿Segura? —_Ahora, pídeselo ¡Ahora!_

— Me preguntaba si podría pedirte tú celular para hacer una llamada —mis mejillas enrojecen. Lo veo sonreír por primera vez ¿Le agrado? ¿Le causo gracia?—. No recuerdo mi dirección.

— Por supuesto —saca de su bolsillo izquierdo un _Iphone 5, _lo desbloquea y me lo tiende. Mis manos tiemblan al tomarlo, rozando mis yemas con las suyas.

Me estremezco.

— Gracias —él se levanta para dejarme algo de privacidad. Marco el celular de Lily rogando que me conteste. Comienza a sonar, dos veces, tres veces… hasta que me manda a buzón. Cuelgo. Intento de nuevo.

Marco a mi celular… Quizá alguien lo haya encontrado. Suena y me manda a buzón de nuevo. Mi última opción es Albus. Él fue quien nos ayudó a conseguir el departamento. Marco y al segundo timbre contesta.

— ¿Diga?

— ¡Albus! —Digo llena de alegría— ¡Hola, soy Rose!

— ¿Qué sucede, Rosie?

— ¿Tienes la dirección de nuestro departamento? He perdido el bolso y ahí tenía la dirección —le explico rápido, dejándole en claro que no puedo hablar por mucho y que luego el contaré.

— Sí —escucho del otro lado de la línea el abrir de un cajón, después el crujido de varios papeles y plumas. Encuentra la dirección y me la pasa, yo me apresuro apuntarla en un _post-it _que había sobre el refrigerador.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Adiós Albus —se despide y cuelga.

Me voy hacia donde fue Scorpius, le sonrío tímidamente en forma de agradecimiento. El asiente y le paso el papelito con mi dirección y su celular. Después hace una mueca burlona.

— No está _tan _lejos de aquí —_¿En serio? _Abro mucho los ojos—. Unos 10 minutos en llegar.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —Él niega con la cabeza dejando mi pregunta sin responder, decido no tomarle importancia y me excuso para ir por mi vestido y zapatillas. Al regresar ya me está esperando en la puerta.

Luce como los chicos que le gustan a Lily, de esos atractivos, varoniles y con toda la pinta de "chico malo". También de esos que vivieron en una familia de empresarios millonarios, engreídos y arrogantes.

Bajo la mirada al vestido y zapatillas que sostengo cuando me deja pasar primero por la puerta. Ayer seguro debía lucir muy atractiva como para que _alguien como él _quisiera ayudarme, ahora luzco peor que todos los días. Mi cabello está en una maraña de cabellos rizados y rojizos, mi rostro pálido lleno de pecas y ojeras.

Debe estar decepcionado.

Yo lo estoy. Por varias razones.

En el ascensor me quedo en la esquina, sigo con la mirada baja viendo mis pertenencias. Él no hace intento de iniciar una conversación, la distancia que nos separa es más de lo prudente y me alegro que así sea, me pone nerviosa estar con alguien _como él. _

Las puertas se abren, subo la mirada y él me hace una seña para que lo siga. Pasamos por la recepción y posteriormente al estacionamiento. Se detiene frente a un carro lujoso, el mismo en el que me llevó ayer. A la luz del día se ve aún mejor, destila ante todas las miradas elegancia y buen gusto.

Me abre la puerta, me sorprendo. Le tiendo una tímida sonrisa y entro, toda temblorosa. De pronto me acuerdo de Lily, _¿Qué dirá cuando vea en qué me trajeron?, _no me siento preparada para responder todo su cuestionario, tampoco quiero hablar de esto con alguien, ni con Albus o Victoire.

— ¿Quieres que encienda la radio? —me pregunta, esta vez clavando su mirada en la mía. Me tenso pero logro asentir— ¿Alguna estación en específico? —Niego— ¿Eres así de callada? —esta vez lo dice con sorna. _Al menos no en estas condiciones. _

Se encoje de hombros con una sonrisa torcida y pone algo de música. Me hundo en el asiento deseando llegar a casa lo más rápido posible. Dijo que estábamos a unos 10 minutos, no debe ser tanto la distancia.

En el camino estoy sumergida en mis pensamientos, una de las canciones me hace recordar el verano pasado, yo estaba triste porque Lily se había enojado conmigo. Teddy me vio apartada de los demás, se acercó, hablamos un poco y para subirme el ánimo me invitó a bailar una balada que sonada en ese entonces.

— ¿Es aquí? —Me pregunta estacionando el carro frente a un edificio de departamentos.

— Sí.

— Te acompaño —Apaga el motor y se baja para abrirme la puerta. Le doy las gracias débilmente.

— No tienes que hacerlo —digo envuelta en vergüenza. Me pongo escarlata.

— Sí, si tengo —abro la boca para replicar pero me callo al sentir su mano en mi espalda, empujándome ligeramente para que camine. Me estremezco.

Tomamos el ascensor de nuevo hasta el piso cuatro, mis piernas están como gelatina. _Dios mío, Lily. _No sé qué le voy a decir. Aún estoy aturdida, pero ahora lo tengo muy claro, jamás en mi vida volveré a un bar y mucho menos tomaré alcohol.

— Es aquí… —Me detengo en la puerta n° 44. _Aquí vamos…_

Levantó mi mano y toco el timbre. Mi estómago está revuelto, esperando y esperando… pero nada sucede. Me desconcierto un poco. Vuelvo a tocar el timbre y nada sucede. _¡Rayos Lily, abre la puerta!_

— ¿Sucede algo? —me mira con una ceja arqueada _¿Está molesto? _

_—_ Mi compañera de cuarto no abre —lo veo poner los ojos en blanco. Frunzo el ceño, no me gusta cuando la gente hace eso—. Tengo una copia.

Me agacho, levanto el tapete y veo la llave. La meto en la cerradura y abro. Todo parece bastante silencioso. Me giró a él.

— Muchas gracias… por lo que hiciste… no tenías que hacerlo —empiezo a balbucear tontamente—, no lo merecía, aun así muchas gracias.

— ¿No lo merecías? —Pregunta incrédulo— Todos cometemos errores **—**Bajo la mirada, me siento regañada. Él toma mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo, me pongo rígida—. Sólo promete que te cuidarás ¿De acuerdo? —me muerdo el labio y asiento.

— ¿Qué-qué hay so-sobre tu ropa? —Mi cara enrojece. Me lanza una mirada sardónica— ¿Quieres que te-te la entregue? —se lleva los dedos a la barbilla, acariciándosela suavemente.

— Puedo venir por ella —Mi corazón da un vuelco—. _Mañana_.

— De acuerdo —voy dando pequeños pasos hasta refugiarme en la puerta.

— Hasta mañana entonces, _Rose_ —me guiña un ojo y me quedó petrificada. Mi nombre suena tan lindo proviniendo de él.

— Hasta mañana —y cierro la puerta cuando su figura desaparece de mi vista.

Suspiro tan hondo que me duele el pecho, cierro los ojos y me doy un masaje en la cienes. Me está volviendo el dolor de cabeza. Tengo que dormir…

_Dios mío, va a venir mañana. _No sé si sentirme _bien, muy bien, _por eso, o lloriquear porque tendré que verlo, seamos honestos, no fue la mejor forma de conocerlo.

Voy de puntitas todo el trayecto a mí cama, deseado con todas mis fuerzas que Lily siga dormida a causa de la borrachera de anoche, aun así, me sorprende tanto _silencio, _y eso que el camino me tropiezo con algunas chucherías que Lily ha dejado tiradas. _Aquí hay gato encerrado. _

Me animo a ir al su cuarto, abro la puerta lentamente haciéndola chillar, me asomo por la abertura y respingo ahogadamente. _Lily no está._

_Lily no está en el departamento. Lily no llegó a noche. ¿Qué rayos le ocurrió a mi prima? _Empiezo a hiperventilar. _Demonios, demonios. _¿Debería llamar a tío Harry? No, no sé si pueda hacer eso, se enojará conmigo por llevar a Lily a un bar.

Intento marcar a su celular de nuevo con el teléfono, nada ocurre. Me muerdo el labio hasta el punto que siento un amargo sabor. Son las 11:17 am. Si no escucho nada de ella hasta las 12:00 pm, voy a llamar al clan Weasley.

Estoy en la cocina, con una taza de café a medio tomar. Intento mantener los ojos abiertos sin despegar la vista del reloj de la cafetera. _Tengo que ir a la cama, necesito dormir. _Estoy tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no escucho un _discreto, _cerrar de puerta.

— ¡Rose! —Grita y eso me hace sobresaltarme y tirar mi taza de café.

— ¡Oh, Lily! —Me abalanzo sobre ella. Empiezo a sollozar. Soy una llorona— ¡Pensé que algo te había pasado!

— ¡Estoy bien Rose! —Me dice con voz estrangulada. Me aparto.

— ¿En dónde te habías metido? —Empalidece, las manos le tiemblan. Entonces noto que trae la misma ropa que ayer, su maquillaje está desvaído y luce… _¡Qué! _—Lily… —Mi voz es como un eco… _¿De verdad conozco a mi prima? _

— Más bien, ¿En dónde _tú _te metiste? —Se cruza de brazos recobrando su compostura. Me mira la ropa que tengo puesta y arquea una ceja. Es mi turno ahora de balbucear y ponerme blanca como la cal _¿Cómo se lo explico?_— Y se te olvidó esto —me pasa mi bolso, suspiro aliviada.

— Te busqué y no te encontré. Quise marcarte pero no encontré mi bolso —lo abro y saco mi celular, mi cartera, todo está ahí adentro—. Es una larga historia, pero cuando termine _tú _me contarás —estiró mi mano para que la estreche. Es un trato.

— De acuerdo —toma mi mano y le da un apretón. Vuelvo a suspirar y le cuento _toda _mi historia, o lo que puedo recordar de ella.

Conforme voy diciéndole, mi rostro enrojece más y más, sus expresiones no ayudan mucho. Nadie se imaginaría que la _ejemplar _Rose Weasley se pasó de copas, alguien quiso aprovecharse de ella, un atractivo hombre la salvó y la llevó a su departamento.

— ¿De verdad? —Suelta un chillido— ¿Y cómo era? ¿Te dijo su nombre?

— Bueno… —me remuevo incómoda en mi asiento— es _muy_ atractivo, su nombre es… —miro al techo— Scorpius Malfoy.

— No —sus ojos se abren mucho— ¿Estás de broma?

— No, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

— ¿No captas? —Me quedo callada— ¡Era Scorpius Malfoy! ¡El tipo es un multimillonario! Su familia tiene empresas por todas partes.

Lo entiendo ahora. Debe estar rodeado todo el tiempo de mujeres que sólo buscan su dinero. No quería decirme su nombre ni tampoco decirme en donde estábamos porque pensó que yo sería como una de ellas. _Definitivamente está fuera de mi alcance. _

— Supongo que esa ropa es de él —Me dice con una sonrisa bobalicona. Me pongo roja mientras asiento.

— Vendrá mañana por ella —contesto en un susurro. Lily grita de emoción—. Ahora sigues tú. Cuéntame —Lily deja de sonreír y se pone color escarlata. Jamás se pone así. Alzo una ceja.

— De acuerdo… conocí a _alguien, _tomamos un par de copas, todo esto antes de que me diera cuenta que ya no estabas. Pensé que te habías hartado e ido a casa —se encoje de hombros como disculpa.

— Ni siquiera sé la dirección. Se la pedí a Albus para poder llegar aquí —Me lanza una mirada pícara— ¡Continua!

— ¡Sí, sí!, hablamos sobre muchas cosas y nos dimos cuenta que nos agradábamos, entonces… —abro los ojos—, quise avisarte que me iba a ir, sabía que no me ibas a dejar, pero cuando me di cuenta que ya no estabas, decidí que te enviaría un mensaje, en eso encuentro tu bolso —se queda callada unos segundos, decidiendo si contarme o dejarlo así—. Me llevó a su departamento, seguimos hablando y…

— ¡Qué! —_Esto sí que no me lo creo, ella y él… Tuvieron…_ Lily asiente—. ¡Lily!

— Tranquila, no me pasó nada. Además mañana saldremos. Su nombre es William Nott. Te lo presentaré. Te va a agradar —Sigo sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra. Estoy atónita.

Me giro sobre mis talones y me voy a mi habitación cerrando la puerta de un tirón. Me echo a la cama y me cubro con el cobertor. Después dejo todo, soy un mar de lágrimas silencioso, me ahogo en mis propias emociones. Pasaron tantas cosas ayer, sabía que jamás debía haber ido. Al diablo los multimillonarios atractivos, puse en riesgo mi vida y la de Lily, ¿en qué cabeza cabe ir con un desconocido a… _ya saben? _¡Tiene 18! ¡Por el amor a Dios! No puedo perdonármelo, _fue demasiado._

No me doy cuenta cuando caigo dormida. De lo único que estoy consciente es de la serenidad y paz que me envuelven. Mi respiración es tranquila y profunda. Estoy tan relajada que no quiero despertarme. Aquí no existen los problemas, jamás pasó nada. Todo sigue siendo igual.

No quiero despertarme.

**N/A**: _Esto participa para __**El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**__: __**Reto Un desastre de Noche. **__Creo, creo, creo que otra vez mi imaginación me está dando una mala jugada. Esto va a salir demasiado largo! Creo que fue buena idea entrar el reto, peor mala porque vamos, es demasiado! No puedo ponerme un límite, tengo esta historia en mi cabeza rondando todo el tiempo y se me vienen más y más ideas. A poco no les encantó Scorpius? Lo quiero hacer esa clase de chicos fríos y duros pero cuando toman confianza o están con gente que los quiere se vuelven personas muy lindas y que siempre buscan ayudar a los demás. Scorpius en este fic siempre busca hacer lo correcto, por eso ayudó a Rose, pero ir mañana por su ropa, una ropa cualquiera? Vamos, es millonario, le daría igual._

_**Samfj**, tomé tu idea de poner aquel chico con el que habló Lily que fuera, Nott. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_

_Espero que te haya gustado, y que no te moleste que esté largo. Quiero agradecer a mi beta que me ayudó con la corrección Emmie_Gin._

_Los reviews son muy bien recibidos. Me encantan, quiero saber sus opiniones sobre Scorpius! _

_Hasta luego. _

_(arroba)LivingInFairy _


End file.
